This research will investigate the possible involvement of the phosphofructokinase-fructose diphosphatase substrate cycle in the hormonal regulation of gluconeogenesis. These studies will include an investigation of the actions of glucagon, insulin, and glucose loading on the in vivo and in vitro activities of "opposing" enzymes of the fructose-1, 6-diPi substrate cycle.